The First Investigation Together
by Silhara
Summary: La recontre entre Jane et Lisbon pour leur première enquête tout les deux


Hey ! Me revoilà pour un petit OS sur la première enquête de Jane et Lisbon ! =D J'espère que ça vous plaira ! =D Au passage, merci aux personnes qui ont commenté _Let me make a game Lisbon_ =D Bonne lecture ! =D

_Disclaimer : _Bon évidemment je ne possède pas Mentalist et tout l'univers ne m'appartient en rien ! Voilà !

_Agence du CBI, 14h32_

L'Agent Teresa Lisbon était dans le bureau du grand patron de l'Agence : Virgil Minelli. Elle s'écriait presque malgré tout le respect qu'elle lui devait :

« Il en est hors de question que j'ai dans mon équipe un consultant ! »

Minelli s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil voyant sa subordonnée faire les cents-pas devant son bureau. Il savait que cette idée n'allait pas lui plaire et pourtant, il ne voyait qu'elle pour pouvoir maîtriser le fameux consultant. Il fit remarquer sur un ton très calme :

« Voyons Teresa, ne faîtes pas la mauvaise tête ! Vous êtes la seule en qui je peux avoir confiance pour que vous ne vous laissiez pas marcher sur les pieds ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête et déclara :

« Donnez-le à Bosco ! »

Le Directeur fit remarquer :

« Il s'énerverait trop vite. Non, je reste sur mon premier choix ! Vous êtes la plus apte à accueillir M. Jane, vous garderez un contrôle parfait sur lui grâce à votre charme. »

Lisbon regarda son chef et s'exclama :

« Hahaha, c'est très drôle Boss ! Cet homme vient de perdre sa femme et sa fille à cause de sa prétention mal placée et vous croyez qu'il ne pense qu'à se remettre en scelle ? Je ne crois pas ! Il doit être rongé par le désespoir et ne penser qu'à une seule chose : « Tuer John le Rouge ! », il sera insupportable, n'acceptera aucun ordre direct et voudra à tout pris nous évincer quand nous aurons une piste ! Je ne veux pas de lui ! »

Virgil lança un regard compatissant et déclara :

« Je sais Teresa et je pense que vous êtes la plus habile à le comprendre. Donnez-lui une chance et si à la fin de la prochaine enquête, vous n'avez pas de bons résultats, je vous promets de l'assigner à une autre équipe. »

Teresa fit une moue peu convaincue et dut se résigner à consentir quand quelqu'un frappa. Minelli s'exclama :

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme élégant, blond, les yeux d'un bleu limpide et vêtu d'un costume trois pièces. Il sourit et s'exclama :

« Bonjour ! »

Lisbon laissa échapper un bref bonjour et Virgil déclara avec professionnalisme :

« Bonjour M. Jane ! Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi nous. Je vous présente l'Agent Teresa Lisbon, elle est la chef de l'équipe à laquelle vous êtes assigné. J'espère que tout ira bien entre vous. Teresa est l'un de nos meilleurs agents et je vois déjà un avenir brillant dans votre collaboration. »

L'Agent laissa échapper une grimace à l'annonce de la dernière phrase et soupira sans pour autant regarder son consultant. Ce dernier l'examina un peu plus. Il se trouvait à côté d'une femme plutôt belle, il devait le reconnaitre, petite et menue, et pouvait facilement remarquer qu'elle avait un caractère bien affirmé et qu'elle n'était pas très optimiste de son arrivé dans son équipe. Il tendit sa main vers elle et déclara :

« Enchanté Agent Lisbon ! Je suis certain que nous allons formidablement bien nous entendre ! »

Teresa serra sans conviction la main qu'on lui tentait et dut se résoudre à lâcher quelques paroles apercevant le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur :

« Moi aussi M. Jane…Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je me réjouis de vous avoir dans mon équipe. »

Jane sourit. Il savait qu'elle mentait mais ne lui fit pas remarquer. Minelli lui tendit alors sa carte de consultant et les incita à sortir de son bureau pour que la jeune femme présente l'équipe. Ils s'exécutèrent et Jane fit remarquer tandis qu'ils descendaient l'escalier :

« Ca ne vous enchante pas de m'avoir dans votre équipe, je me trompe ? »

La jeune femme lâcha un sourire et demanda ironiquement :

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant les bureaux des agents. Ces derniers levèrent la tête sauf un asiatique qui lisait, indifférent à l'arrivé d'un nouveau dans l'équipe se fit remarquer Jane. Lisbon déclara en indiquant ce dernier qui leva finalement la tête :

« Voici l'Agent Kimball Cho… »

Il fit un bref signe de tête et se replongea dans son bouquin. Teresa montra le second homme de l'équipe et le présenta :

« L'Agent Wayne Rigsby… »

Ce dernier afficha un large sourire tout en enfournant une barre chocolatée dans sa bouche. Plutôt sympathique d'après Patrick qui lui fit un bref signe de main. Puis Lisbon montra la jeune femme qui sourit timidement :

« Et L'Agent Grace Van Pelt. »

Jane sourit à son tour pour saluer la jeune femme. Il se douta qu'elle était sûrement la dernière arrivée et qu'elle n'était pas encore bien affirmée dans l'équipe. Lisbon se tourna soudain vers lui et lui montra un petit bureau juste derrière :

« Alors, ici, c'est votre bureau ! M. Jane, et si vous avez une question…Et bien…demandez à Van Pelt. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'équipe et déclara :

« S'il y a un problème, je suis à mon bureau. »

Teresa s'apprêta à partir en direction de son bureau quand Jane l'interpella :

« Agent Lisbon ? »

La jeune femme dut se contenir pour ne pas lui lancer son poing dans la figure et se tourna vers lui en figeant un sourire forcé sur son visage :

« Oui, M. Jane ? »

Le consultant sourit et demanda innocemment :

« Est-ce qu'il y a une cuisine ici ? J'ai très envie d'aller me faire un thé. »

Lisbon soupira et indiqua la cuisine d'une main lasse et tandis que le blondinet s'en allait dans la direction proposée et qu'il fut suffisamment loin pour ne rien entendre, elle déclara :

« J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui ! Je n'ai pas du tout mais alors pas du tout confiance en lui ! »

Van Pelt tenta de défendre le nouveau venu :

« Mais Patron…Il vient de perdre des êtres chers…Il n'a pas besoin qu'en plus on le surveille. »

Teresa se tourna vers son agent fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer tout en partant vers son bureau :

« Et bien, il n'est pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches. »

La porte de son bureau claqua. Cho déclara à l'intention de sa collègue sans pour autant lever les yeux de son ouvrage :

« Mauvais point Van Pelt. »

La jeune femme fit une légère grimace. Quelques minutes après, Jane arriva avec une tasse de café. Il fit un rapide coup d'œil au alentour et repéra un canapé en cuir marron caché dans un coin et qui ne servait strictement à rien. Il sourit, posa la tasse sur son bureau et fixa un à un les trois agents pour tenter de savoir qui pourrait l'aider. Cho ? Non, il était trop droit pour laisser un inconnu lui demander quelque chose qui risquerait d'énerver son patron. Van Pelt ? Nouvelle donc pas assez de cran. Rigsby ? Homme sympathique, gaillard attachant qui pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour vous tant que vous aviez de la nourriture ou de l'argent à parier. En clair, l'homme parfait pour ce qu'il allait faire. Jane s'approcha alors tout sourire et demanda :

« Agent Rigsby ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

Wayne leva les yeux vers le nouveau et répondit :

« Ba oui…Mais Lisbon vous a pas demandé de vous adresser à Van Pelt ? »

Jane secoua la tête et répondit :

« Si bien sûr que si mais disons que vous êtes le plus adapté pour faire ce que je demande. »

L'Agent fronça les sourcils et demanda soudain suspicieux :

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse et qui risque de pas plaire au Patron ? »

Patrick sourit. Il n'était pas bête ce gars ! Néanmoins, ce qu'il allait demander n'était pas méchant, c'était ce qu'il allait faire ensuite qui risquerez d'énerver l'Agent Lisbon si elle le voyait. Il demanda tout bêtement :

« Rien ! Juste m'aider à déplacer le canapé là-bas pour le mettre à côté de mon bureau. »

Rigsby haussa les épaules et fit remarquer en se levant pour aller saisir un côté du canapé :

« Ba c'est rien ça ! Enfin, Lisbon ne va peut être pas apprécier mais c'est rien. »

Jane déclara alors en soulevant l'autre côté :

« Si vous voulez, je dirais que je me suis débrouillé pour le faire déplacer. Je ne vous implique pas dedans. »

Wayne fit oui de la tête et ils se déplacèrent avec le canapé sous les yeux amusés de Van Pelt et le regard sans émotion de Cho qui soupira en pensant que le nouveau consultant allait partir plus vite que prévu s'il continuait ainsi. Le canapé placé à l'endroit exact où Jane le voulait, il remercia Rigsby et s'y allongea sous les yeux médusés de Wayne et Grace. Une petite demi-heure était passée quand Lisbon entra dans l'espace des bureaux pour annoncer qu'ils avaient une affaire et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son consultant allongé dans un canapé. Elle s'exclama pour ne pas dire s'écria :

« M. Jane ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Vous êtes ici pour travailler et pas pour vous prélasser ! »

Jane ne se releva pas pour autant mais fit remarquer légèrement amusé :

- « Vous ne m'avez pas donné de travail Agent Lisbon. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et se contenta de la refermer. « Rien ne sert de s'énerver » fut la phrase qui passa dans son esprit à l'instant même où elle aurait souhaité assener un magistral coup de poing au nouveau. Elle se tourna alors vers l'équipe et déclara :

« Un homme quinquagénaire, William Newton, a été retrouvé à son domicile dans une position plutôt…inhabituel. Sa femme, une jeune veuve d'une vingtaine d'année, Julia Newton, l'a découvert. Van Pelt, vous restez ici pour effectuer des recherches sur notre charmant couple. Nous, on y va à deux voitures. Cho, vous nous suivez avec…avec M. Jane tient ! Ca vous fera du bien d'avoir de la compagnie ! »

L'asiatique lança un bref regard au consultant et se leva pour prendre sa veste. L'équipe rejoignit alors l'ascenseur.

_Maison de la victime, 15h12_

Quelques minutes après, les deux véhicules stationnèrent non loin de la grande maison de la riche victime. Lisbon attendit que Cho sorte de la voiture pour lui demander :

« Le trajet n'a pas été trop long ? »

L'asiatique lança un regard vers le consultant qui afficha un large sourire et répondit :

« Nan mais s'il vous plait, prenez-le avec vous. »

Lisbon regarda le nouveau et soupira en murmurant :

« Bon…Ca marche… »

Elle s'exclama ensuite à l'intention de l'équipe :

« On va se séparer. Cho, Rigsby, vous prenez les dépositions des témoins. Avec M. Jane, nous allons voir la victime. »

Les deux acolytes s'éloignèrent tandis que Lisbon partait déjà en direction de la grande bâtisse. Patrick la rattrapa et demanda :

« Agent Lisbon, vous n'en avez pas marre de m'appeler M. Jane ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le consultant et répondit légèrement amère :

« Nan, j'en ai pas marre de vous appeler M. Jane, je suis juste exaspérée de vous voir ! Vous voyez, c'est légèrement différent ! »

Jane sourit et fit remarquer :

« Vous risquez de me voir encore longtemps. »

Teresa soupira et marmonna :

« C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur je crois… »

Patrick continua de sourire et demanda :

« Tiens, si je vous appelais Teresa, ça vous gênerait ? »

L'Agent regarda son consultant avec agacement et répondit sèchement :

« Oui ! Personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom dans l'équipe et ça ne va pas commencer par vous ! »

Jane insista alors :

« Allez Teresa ! Ca serait sympa nan ? Tess ? Tessa ? »

La jeune femme s'énerva et répondit avec colère :

« Jane ! Ne m'appelez pas par mon Prénom ! »

Le consultant s'arrêta soudain en analysant ce que venait de dire sa supérieure et demanda légèrement taquin :

« Depuis quand vous m'appelez uniquement par mon nom ? »

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma sentant qu'elle allait s'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose. Elle se défendit :

« Vous m'agacez fortement **M. Jane** ! »

Elle avait volontairement insisté sur le « M. Jane ». Ce dernier déclara :

« J'ai bien aimé que vous m'appeliez Jane. »

Teresa soupira et lâcha avant de se remettre en marche :

« Super, maintenant on y va, Jane, et pas de bêtise, c'est clair ? »

Jane la suivit et répondit :

« Parfaitement, Lisbon ! »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un léger sourire et les deux collègues se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la scène du crime.

_Scène du Crime, chambre de la victime, 15h25_

Après de brèves présentations avec le Shérif, ils se postèrent devant la victime et comme l'avait précisée Lisbon, il était dans une position pas très habituelle. Jane afficha une légère grimace, pointa la victime du doigt et demanda :

« Rassurez-moi Lisbon, ça vous arrive souvent de voir « ça » ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et fit non de la tête tout en tentant de ne pas rire. Patrick se tourna vers elle et demanda :

« C'est tellement hideux que ça vous fait rire ? Vous n'êtes pas si froide qu'on pourrait le penser ! »

Lisbon détourna le regard et Jane fit remarquer :

« En même temps, je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais, voir un quinquagénaire tout nu légèrement noyé dans sa graisse si je puis dire, attaché à son lit avec des menottes panthères…hum, ça ne doit pas être courant. »

Teresa lâcha un hoquet et s'excusa auprès du Shérif pour leur manque de sérieux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son consultant et déclara, contenant son rire :

« Nan effectivement…Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Mais il y a un début à tout… »

Jane sourit et se pencha un peu plus sur la victime pour l'analyser. Il s'autorisa qu'une seule minute puis il se leva et déclara :

« C'est l'amant de sa femme avec la complicité de la jeune veuve faussement attristée. »

Lisbon se tourna vers le consultant et l'interrogea du regard. Il déclara alors :

- « Les coupables, ce sont l'amant et la femme. »

L'Agent ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda légèrement intriquée et à la fois irritée :

« Comment pouvez-vous tirer une telle conclusion ? »

Le blondinet sourit et répondit :

« Hum, parce qu'il dégage une odeur plus que féminine et il a une trace de rouge à lèvre juste ici… »

Il se frotta la peau juste derrière son oreille gauche et continua :

« De plus, quand on voit sa position…Enfin, on peut facilement comprendre qu'il avait des projets coquins avec son épouse. Mais je vois mal cette femme tuer. Elle est beaucoup plus intelligente que ça et elle a fait appel à son amant pour faire le sale boulot ! »

Lisbon resta sans voix mais finit par articuler :

« Jane, vous faîtes des suppositions ! Vous ne pouvez pas accuser les gens comme ça ! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la présomption d'innocence ? »

Jane fit une moue dubitative et répondit :

« Si c'est possible mais ça n'a pas du me marquer. »

Teresa marmonna alors :

« J'avais remarqué… »

Jane sourit et demanda en s'éloignant :

« Nous allons parler à la veuve ? »

L'Agent ouvrit de grands yeux et déclara :

« Si c'est pour vérifier votre théorie, il en est hors de question ! »

Le consultant leva les mains innocemment et assura :

« Je vous promets que je ne ferais rien qui vous empêcherez de conclure cette affaire ! »

La jeune femme secoua de la tête montrant clairement qu'elle avait des doutes. Elle se méfier de cet homme s'étant affiché comme charlatan à la télévision. Elle leva les yeux et lui fit signe de la suivre, après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre.

_Maison de la Victime, Salon, 15h59_

Après quelques minutes de recherche puis de présentation, ils étaient installés en face de la jeune veuve. Cette dernière d'un charme indiscutable reniflait sans cesse irritant quelque peu Jane qui voyait en elle une veuve noire. Il soupira et regarda sa nouvelle supérieure. Cette dernière commença alors :

« Je vous pris d'accepter toutes nos condoléances Mme Newton. Néanmoins, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. »

La veuve tamponna ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir et marmonna légèrement dédaigneuse:

« Je viens de perdre mon mari Agent Lisbon…Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai envie de répondre à vos questions ? »

Lisbon afficha un sourire triste et répondit :

« Vous n'avez néanmoins pas le choix… »

Julia Newton renifla une nouvelle fois et lança un regard noir à l'Agent. Elle soupira :

« Allez-y…Je vous écoute. »

Teresa s'apprêta à entamer son interrogatoire mais Jane la coupa :

« Auriez-vous du thé ? »

L'Agent et la veuve regardèrent le consultant et Julia bredouilla, déconcertée :

« Eu oui…Dans la cuisine juste sur la gauche… »

Jane sourit et s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine. Lisbon sourit avec gêne et déclara :

« Navrée, il est nouveau ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva et rejoignit son consultant dans la cuisine. Elle secoua la tête en le voyant allumer la bouilloire et fit remarquer :

« Jane…Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous faire du thé ! »

Patrick ne se tourna même pas vers la jeune femme tandis qu'il ouvrait un placard pour chercher une tasse et le thé. Bingo ! Il y avait des tasses. Lisbon excédée referma vivement le placard en manquant d'écraser les doigts du blondinet, arrêta la bouilloire et déclara :

« M. Jane, je suis sérieuse et je tiens à être très claire avec vous ! Ici, vous êtes un consultant du CBI et vous devez montrer l'exemple ! De plus vous n'êtes pas chez vous ! Bon sang, où vous vous croyez ? Tant que vous serez sous mes ordres, je resterais inflexible ! Vous vous accommodez ou vous vous en allez ! A vous de voir ! Alors, vous vous pliez aux règles ou vous dégagez ? La balle est dans votre camp Jane et je sais au combien le CBI est important pour vous. Néanmoins, pour moi, vous n'êtes rien mais tout dépend de mon jugement. Alors montrez-moi que vous pouvez vous être exemplaire ou bien c'est fini pour vous et de votre envie d'avoir John le Rouge. »

Jane ouvrit de grands yeux avec surprise et Teresa continua fière de son effet :

« Et oui, vous croyez que je n'avais pas compris votre petit jeu ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme vous viendrez faire au CBI si ce n'est pas pour une vengeance ? Alors ne jouez pas à l'ignorant avec moi et si vous restez, je ferais tout pour vous écarter le plus possible de ce tueur. C'est clair ? »

Patrick déglutit, surpris par la capacité de déduction de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas flic pour rien. Il reprit contenance et déclara :

- « Limpide ! »

Lisbon se décontracta un peu et ajouta en se tournant vers la sortie :

« Maintenant vous venez avec moi Jane et vous ne bougez pas d'un millimètre sinon je vous assure que je n'hésiterai pas à vous tirer dessus. »

Jane emboita le pas de sa supérieure, sourit et continua. Lisbon le rattrapa et demanda :

« C'était la phrase de trop n'est ce pas ? »

Le consultant sourit davantage et haussa de la tête. L'Agent fit la moue et fit remarquer :

« Je le savais… »

Patrick la rassura alors :

« Si ça peut vous réconforter, votre petit discours était formidable. Vous m'avez bluffé ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vivement et déclara sèchement :

« Le but n'était pas de vous bluffer Jane mais de vous faire comprendre que je n'hésiterai pas à vous mettre hors service si nous avançons sur l'enquête de John le Rouge. »

Jane regarda alors la jeune femme et répliqua le plus sérieusement du monde :

« J'ai compris Lisbon. Mais John le Rouge passe avant tout. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour y parvenir. Alors la question est qui y parviendra avant l'autre ? »

Lisbon se posta juste devant son consultant et leva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur et déclara :

« Moi. Puisque que vous allez partir dès ce soir. »

Jane sourit et répondit :

« Vous n'allez pas pouvoir me renvoyer après le résultat de l'enquête. »

La jeune femme fulmina et riposta avant de partir :

« On verra bien Jane, je vous attends au tournant ! »

Patrick se fit remarquer tout en avançant à son tour :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

_Agence du CBI, 17h52_

Lisbon pianotait sur son ordinateur légèrement agacée et aussi pas mal troublée. Elle n'entendit pas le nouveau consultant entrer et quand ce fut le cas, elle sursauta et s'exclama :

« Jane ! Si nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble, je vous en prie, frappez ! »

Jane sourit et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau et fit remarquer :

« Si ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas convaincue de mes capacités ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et répliqua sèchement :

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, respecter les lois, ce n'est pas votre genre de plus Minelli n'ai pas venu me demander ma réponse. »

Patrick haussa légèrement les lèvres faisant une mine peu convaincu et demanda :

« Ce n'est pas plutôt à vous d'y aller ? »

Teresa soupira et lâcha :

« Partez Jane. Je ne veux pas vous voir dans mon bureau sauf si je vous appelle ! »

Le consultant sourit, s'avança vers la sortie mais se tourna une dernière fois :

« Lisbon, vous ne voulez pas reconnaitre que j'ai gagné ! »

Lisbon releva la tête vers le blondinet et lui lança un regard assassin. La porte se referma derrière lui et elle songea qu'effectivement, il avait eu raison. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient élucidé l'affaire aussi rapidement. Elle soupira, ajouta un point à son rapport et ferma la fenêtre de l'ordinateur. Elle se leva et dut se résoudre à se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Quand elle y arriva, elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper que déjà on lui demandait d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta et quand elle fut dans la pièce, elle soupira en voyant Jane assit dans le canapé en cuir noir installé dans le coin du bureau. Ce dernier lui lança un grand sourire mais elle l'ignora complètement. Minelli finit par déclarer :

« Lisbon, je vous en prie, installez-vous. »

La jeune femme prit un fauteuil et s'y assit. Le directeur continua :

« M. Jane vient de me raconter la façon dont vous aviez élucidé l'enquête. Je vous félicite pour votre fabuleuse collaboration ! »

Teresa secoua la tête l'air peu convaincue et Jane expliqua en voyant la tête étonnée de Virgil :

« Lisbon n'est pas ravie de notre succès, elle m'en veut d'être aussi brillant. »

L'Agent ouvrit de grands yeux et déclara énervée :

« Non mais voyez-vous ça ! Monsieur se croit brillant ! Boss ! Faîtes quelques choses ! »

Jane sourit tandis que Minelli se grattait la nuque. Il finit par déclarer :

« Soyez raisonnable Teresa ! Vous et Jane, c'est une affaire qui marche ! Mettez votre rancœur de côté ! »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Patrick se leva enfin et fit remarquer :

« Si Lisbon ne veut pas de moi, ce n'est pas grave, j'irais voir ailleurs. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la sortie, adressa un signe de main à Minelli qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la porte se referma. Il déclara alors :

« Vous êtes contente Lisbon ? Voyons, arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! Il est une aide précieuse et ça devrait vous suffire ! »

Lisbon s'indigna :

« Et le fait qu'il soit prétentieux ? Qu'il se prend pour un dieu sur terre ? Vous savez que ça m'agace ! »

Virgil se posta devant sa subordonnée, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déclara :

« Regardez-moi Teresa et écoutez-moi, je suis conscient que Patrick Jane n'est pas un exemple de bonne conduite, je suis aussi au courant pour sa vengeance, il ne l'a jamais cachée, néanmoins Teresa, je sais qu'il apportera une grande aide au CBI et que vous êtes sûrement la seule en qui j'ai assez pour le laisser vagabonder. Alors, c'est une faveur que je vous demande, signez ce document et allez le chercher. »

Teresa fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension et concéda :

« D'accord… »

Elle signa sans conviction sur le document que lui tentait son supérieur et déclara tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

« Vous me revaudrez ça Patron ! Parce que je sens que je vais en baver ! »

La porte se ferma et Virgil laissa échapper un large sourire, il entendait sa subordonnée descendre l'escalier en vitesse. En effet Lisbon se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur et sentit une main la rattraper. Elle sursauta et son instinct fut de poser sa main sur son arme. Jane s'exclama alors :

« OOOh ! On se calme Lisbon ! »

L'Agent soupira et fit remarquer :

« Vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? »

Jane sourit et répliqua :

« Non puisque je suis un « dieu sur terre ». »

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et la referma bien vite en voyant le regard amusé de Jane. Il l'avait entendue. Elle soupira et déclara :

« Et bien les dieux aussi peuvent être stupides ! Vous en êtes la preuve vivante Jane ! »

Le consultant sourit davantage et demanda :

« Au lieu de m'insulter, Lisbon, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

La jeune femme se refrogna et fit remarquer :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais…Vous le savez déjà. »

Patrick fourra ses mains dans ses poches et confessa :

« Ca me ferait très plaisir de vous l'entendre dire. »

Teresa sourit et répondit :

« Dans vos rêves ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna vers son bureau mais sur le chemin, elle se retourna vivement et déclara avec un sourire amusé :

« Je veux vous voir à 8h précise dans mon bureau pour régler les derniers détails de notre collaboration ! Et surtout, ne soyez pas en retard Jane ! »

Elle continua son chemin et Jane sourit tout en pénétrant dans l'ascenseur. Il murmura :

« Croyez-moi, je ne le serais pas.»

oOoOoOoOo

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D A bientôt peut être !


End file.
